More Than Just Old Time Friends
by xXpanic at the bdenXx LUVER
Summary: Jacob loved Bella more than he loved anything else in his life. He would do anything to be with her. They had been childhood friends and nothing else. Just friends….as far as she knew.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob loved Bella more than he loved anything else in his life. He would do anything to be with her. They had been childhood friends and nothing else. Just friends….as far as she knew.

Bella's POV

I turned around to see were that awful noise was coming from. I cocked my head back still lying in my bed finally slapping the alarm clock silent. It read "8:30"A.M. "Shit!" I swore realizing I was supposed to be at school that very moment. I was anxious to see my "lover", Edward, at school. I missed his golden eyes searching mine for my thoughts. That had been one of his rare gifts he had. He was a vampire. I was the only one who his powers could not work on. I was thankful for that at many moments. And thankfully he would never know that.

I hurried off of my comfortable, warm bed, searching for some clean clothes to slip on in the matter of seconds. I grabbed the first thing I saw and grabbed a pop tart and hurried to my pick up with out giving a second thought to grooming myself. I ran to my car stuck the key in the ignition waiting for the low rumble, but hearing nothing I sat there not surprised by in my Chevy not starting. It was old and rusty, I was pretty much waiting for this to happen.

Not having any transportation I slowly shuffled back into my house feeling relived but worried about what Charlie would say when he had heard I would skip school.

_Later_

I had done the laundry, wash the dishes, and clean my room, which could not be postponed any longer. I was very bored so I called Jacob wondering if we could maybe hang-out and catch on things. I told about my car issue, and he said he would come over and work on the Chevy. When he pulled up in front of my house I immediately brushed my hair and teeth opened the door with a greeting smile

"Hey, Jacob" I said still smiling

"Hey, Bells" he replied

I let him in noticing how tempting he looked in the tight white t-shirt he was sporting. I could see his oddly large muscles through his shirt. But I quickly threw the thought out of my head remembering Edward and how he had said the previous night how he would never leave me. I noticed outside the sky was bright and shimmering with early morning rain. I knew what this meant about Edward.

Hours later my car being fixed with Jacobs's talent, we sat together, sitting a little to close. Then our hands touched with his hand almost burning my pale skin.

Jacobs POV

I think Bella is sitting closer to me then usually. But I am not complaining. She smells so good. But as I am starring in to her brown eyes she is searching into mine as well. Then she leans in and….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody!!!!im a first time writer to see if this is right for me...[does that make any sense? so be nice but tell me what I need more of on reviews!!!!ENJOY! ****Or else...**

**normal POV**

As Bella leans in, and suddenly Edwards beautiful face flushes through her thoughts. She immediately pushes Jacob away her skinny body, thinking of how much she loves Edward

"What the hell!" Jacob bellows

"Your teasing me..." he says in a warmer tone as he brushes the back of his warm hand against her cheek.

As much as she wants to go on further, she also knows it is wrong. But today she was bored and feeling rebellious.

"Lets try this again ..."she whispered softly in his ear. Bella gently kissed his neck, and it felt as though her lips were on fire. She started to move more quickly, as though she was being rushed. Also getting more caught up in the moment than she should have. But soon enough, Bella Swan was making out with her old time pal Jacob Black.

Her skin was almost translucent against his dark well tanned skin.

"My gosh, we have a good girl gone bad, here don't we?"his lips were smiling, but still not parted from Bella's.

Jacob wanted to show her that he wanted more than just a fling, he wanted love. He wished she would soon understand that.

Bella never wanted this kiss to end she never wanted to part with Jacob lips. He grabbed her soft hand gently, and intertwined our fingers together.

Bella took a quick glance at the clock it read 4:50 pm. Had it actually been that long?

I knew Edward would be over here soon to check on me.

"We have to stop Jacob. Edward is going to be here soon." I said in distress as if I did not want him to go. Then a awkward thought popped in my head as if I was waiting for it. Edward was going to smell Jacob was here anyways. Why not have Jacob stay a little longer.

Out of reflex I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off of his smooth skin we got closer again this time for something better than the last.

_**Hey!!!! thanks for reading!!!and again write reviews!!!!!!**_


End file.
